hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Insidious (2010)
Insidious is a 2010 American supernatural horror film directed by James Wan, written by Leigh Whannell, and starring Patrick Wilson, Rose Byrne and Barbara Hershey. It is the first installment in the Insidious film series. The story centers on a couple whose son inexplicably enters a comatose state and becomes a vessel for ghosts in an astral dimension. The Lambert family–parents Renai (Rose Byrne) and Josh (Patrick Wilson), their sons Dalton (Ty Simpkins) and Foster (Andrew Astor), and infant daughter Cali–move into a new home. Shortly afterward, Dalton is drawn to the attic when he hears creaking noises and sees the door open by itself. He falls from a ladder while investigating and sees a figure in the shadows. Hearing his terrified screams, Renai and Josh rush to his aid and declare the attic "off limits" to the children. The next day, Dalton falls into an inexplicable coma. After three months of treatment without result, Renai and Josh are allowed to take Dalton home. Instantly, increasingly supernatural activity occurs (Renai begins hearing sinister voices over the baby monitor when no one is in Cali's room, Foster complains that Dalton is sleepwalking at night, Renai sees the frightening figure of a man in Cali's room, who vanishes when Josh comes, the burglar alarm is repeatedly triggered when nothing is out of the ordinary). After Renai finds a bloody handprint on Dalton's bed, she questions Josh about the house, but he ignores her. That night, the figure from Cali's room appears outside the bedroom window and attacks Renai through the wall. The Lamberts abandon the house and move elsewhere. In the second house, Renai sees the figure of a dancing boy who leads her to Dalton's room. Josh's mother, Lorraine (Barbara Hershey), has a dream in which a demonic figure in Dalton's room demands Dalton; at the same time, a monstrous red-faced figure appears behind Josh and roars, while Dalton is attacked in his room. Lorraine calls paranormal investigators Elise Reiner (Lin Shaye), Specs (Leigh Whannell), and Tucker (Angus Sampson). Upon entering, Elise senses a disembodied presence in the house and once entering Dalton's room, she sees something on the ceiling, to which Specs draws a demonic, red-faced figure with dark hollow eyes; the same figure Lorraine saw. Elise explains that Dalton is not in a coma; he was born with the ability to travel mentally to the astral plane. He has traveled too far and become lost in a realm called "The Further", a place inhabited by the tortured souls of the dead. Without his mental presence, Dalton's body appears comatose and spirits can use it to enter the physical world. Josh is skeptical until he realizes that all of Dalton's drawings are of the demonic entity drawn by Specs. Elise performs a seance to communicate with Dalton, but the demon appears and foully threatens the group. It uses Dalton's body to attack them but is stopped by Elise. She reveals that her acquaintance with Lorraine is decades old, because she previously performed the same service on Josh when he was eight years old (he was terrorized by the parasitic spirit of an old woman). Josh also possesses astral talent; Dalton inherited it from him. Elise tells Josh that the only way to rescue Dalton is to go into the Further himself. Elise puts Josh in a trance. He is able to project himself to their previous house. He goes to the attic, and finds a red door, but is attacked by the mysterious figure that attacked Renai. After defeating him, Josh enters the Demon's Lair, where Josh finds Dalton chained to the floor. Josh frees him, but they are caught by the demon; Josh tries to fight it, but they are forced to flee with the demon in pursuit. Returning through the red door, Josh confronts the old woman that haunted him as a child. The old woman dissolves into darkness after Josh shouts at it to leave it alone. Josh and Dalton wake up in their new home, the spirits disappearing. As they celebrate the end of their ordeal, Elise senses something and takes a photo of Josh. Josh flies into a violent rage, as he doesn't like to have his picture taken, strangles Elise and flees. Renai picks up the camera, and screams. The image of Josh resembles a sinister old woman, implying that Josh was possessed. Josh appears over her shoulder, says "I'm right here.", and she is frozen in terror. The old woman blows out a candle, plunging the room into darkness.